


Galaxies in his Eyes

by chameleonwrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boyfriends, Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, let them be happy, marriage talk, pure fluff, space, talk of marriage, these boys make me so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonwrites/pseuds/chameleonwrites
Summary: Shuichi discovered a whole other universe when he met Kaito Momota.He hadn't anticipated that universe to become so intertwined with his own.





	Galaxies in his Eyes

When Shuichi used to think of space, he never had that great an opinion of it. Sure, space was pretty cool but it seemed so big and far away and he never really understood what the large appeal behind exploring it was.

Then he met Kaito Momota.

A lot of things changed when he met Kaito Momota.

Kaito was loud and boisterous where Shuichi was quiet and reserved and their unlikely friendship was in large part, due to Kaito’s work.

However, Shuichi wouldn’t change it for the world. In Kaito, he had found solace, confidence and a fierce confidant who believed in him no matter what.

In Kaito, Shuichi discovered that maybe space was a bit more than ‘pretty cool’.

Shuichi learnt a lot from spending time with Kaito. He learnt that apparently, he was stronger than he thought, both physically and mentally. He learnt phrases in Russian and English because Kaito’s astronaut training had demanded that he learn the two languages alongside his native Japanese. He learnt that apparently, he wasn’t only attracted to girls, although Shuichi realised that maybe wasn’t too much of a huge realisation to him.

He also learnt why Kaito loved space so much. Kaito had originally pretended that it was just the next big adventure for him to take on- to become Luminary of the Stars. It didn’t take long for the detective to see through his farce.

Kaito wanted an escape, in part. He’d been raised by his grandparents and largely felt unloved due to the fact his parents had abandoned him on them. Furthermore, his grandparents were getting older and more sickly and Shuichi knew how much Kaito went through to help them, even if he’d always pretend the stress wasn’t getting to him.

Kaito wanted to explore a new world- a place where he could be free; a place where he didn’t feel the weight of the world on his shoulders; a place where he didn’t take it upon himself to save everyone else and decided to focus on what he needed.

Shuichi knew that going to space was what Kaito needed, but that didn’t make saying goodbye any easier.

Shuichi was already saved by Kaito and he knew he didn’t need him by his side permanently, but ever since his boyfriend had moved in the previous month, Shuichi realised he’d much rather have Kaito at his side than be without him for three entire months.

It was a short trip, he’d been informed, as short as space trips got, really. Shuichi knew that, but his heart still ached when he thought about the distance. It wasn’t the same as knowing the person was only a plane ride away- it was realising they could be an entire galaxy away.

Still, Kaito needed this, and the last thing Shuichi wanted to do was prevent him from fulfilling his lifelong dream just because of his selfishness.

“Are you scared?” Shuichi asked the night before the take-off day. Kaito shifted in the bed next to him, his hand splaying wider across Shuichi’s back from where he’d draped his arm across the smaller boy.

“Hm?” Kaito hummed in questioning.

“Of space,” Shuichi confirmed and in the darkness, he could make out Kaito’s face tilting up into a smirk.

“Why would I be afraid of the thing I want most?” he asked as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Maybe to Kaito, it was, but Shuichi didn’t necessarily think like that.

“I was scared of you for a while,” Shuichi pointed out. A frown contorted across Kaito’s face and Shuichi had to resist the urge to reach up and smoothen the furrow that had formed between his eyebrows with his thumb.

“You were?” Kaito asked in concern.

“Not really of _you_,” Shuichi corrected himself, “more of how I felt about you. Of how easy it would be for you to hurt me. It’s different, though, I guess. Space isn’t the same as loving an unknown entity.”

“Man, you’re too smart for me,” Kaito chuckled, the warm sound reverberating against Shuichi’s chest, “takes me a while to figure out what you’re trying to say.”

“Sorry,” Shuichi apologised sheepishly.

“You think I’d be able to hurt you easily, though?” Kaito asked.

“Maybe I’m not making much sense tonight,” Shuichi sighed, “I mean, I am terrified on your behalf, even if you’re not, but I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that ever having to part from you would tear a hole in my universe. I don’t think I’d ever recover.”

“You’re super worried about tomorrow, aren’t ya?” Kaito smirked a bit and he lifted his hand up to Shuichi’s face to tuck a stray piece of navy hair behind his ear, “you’re my universe too, you know that? I’ve felt this tug in my gut to go to space ever since I was a little kid and I’m still dying to go now but-“ he paused for a moment and Shuichi found himself gazing into Kaito’s eyes. He always got lost in them when Kaito began to talk.

“But I think my pull’s changed. When I’m up there, I feel like my gut’s gonna be tugging me back to earth, like a much stronger force of gravity. And do you know why?” Kaito asked.

“Why?” Shuichi asked, but he already knew the answer as the blush began to spread its way across his cheeks.

“Because you’re my centre of gravity now, Shuichi. When I come back in three months, remember right here-“ Kaito said, placing a gentle finger over the left-hand side of Shuichi’s ribcage, “that it’s you I’m returning for.”

Shuichi’s eyes watered slightly as he smiled up at Kaito.

“You didn’t used to be this sappy,” he commented. Kaito snorted a laugh.

“You’ve ruined me, Shuichi Saihara,” he mocked complaint, planting a delicate kiss on the end of Shuichi’s nose that had his face scrunching up with a smile.

“I suppose there are worse things I could have done to you,” he replied.

Kaito sighed for a second before rolling onto his back, pulling Shuichi’s smaller frame with him from the inertia and causing Shuichi to find himself led half on Kaito’s front, still gazing up at the galaxies swirling in his eyes.

“I’m gonna take you to space someday,” Kaito promised, “and when I marry you, it’s gonna be at the Space Station.”

Shuichi almost choked on air. Kaito said such things so nonchalantly that it took a while for Shuichi to be able to calm his heartbeat afterwards.

“_When_?” Shuichi gasped. A look of wariness crossed Kaito’s face.

“_Would _you marry me?” he asked.

“Of course,” Shuichi spluttered, “you just shocked me a bit. I had no idea you wanted to.”

“What? Wouldn’t want to marry you? You know I love you, right? More than anything. Why wouldn’t I want to spend the rest of my life with you?” Kaito asked. Shuichi’s heart was still hammering hard in his chest.

“I suppose I never really thought about it all that much which seems a little bit stupid, now. I do want to marry you, Kaito. I love you, too,” Shuichi explained. Kaito chuckled again and Shuichi could feel the movement of his chest underneath him.

“Shuichi Momota. Or Kaito Saihara? Which do you prefer?” Kaito asked him. 

“How about we hyphenate?” Shuichi suggested, wondering how this entire conversation had come about so suddenly.

“The Momota-Saiharas. I like the sound of that,” Kaito considered. Shuichi smiled and pressed in a little closer to his boyfriend’s chest.

“Me too,” he agreed, “shouldn’t you be trying to sleep, though?”

“Ah, I suppose you’re right,” Kaito sighed, rolling back onto his side again to face Shuichi and put both his arms around the smaller boy, “you know I’ll miss you, right?”

“Yes,” Shuichi breathed out, trying not to think too hard about it.

“But it’s only three months. We can do that, right?” Kaito asked. Shuichi nodded.

“We can,” he said. Kaito smiled and leaned forward, kissing Shuichi softly on the lips for a brief moment.

“Good,” he sighed, “goodnight, Shu.”

“Night, Kaito,” Shuichi agreed tiredly, burying his head in Kaito’s torso so that Kaito could rest his chin on top of Shuichi’s head, just as he liked to. The tip of his goatee tickled Shuichi a bit, but he’d grown to love the sensation.

It was only three months and Kaito was going to love space. Plus, with the promise of a proposal on his boyfriend’s return, Shuichi knew he’d be able to pass the time simply looking forward to his return.

They would both be okay. They had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This pair is very underrated but I love their dynamic and I hope you enjoyed this brief snapshot into their universe.
> 
> I have another Saimota fic underway so let me know if you'd be interested in reading that!
> 
> Thanks for reading x


End file.
